U/V Romance Chapter One
by Larva's Love
Summary: Usagi/Vegeta Romance. ^_^;; FLAME ME IF YOU DARE!! Here's chapter one! Enjoy!


Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ/GT or Sailor Moon.  
I just own this fic. The song used in this fic belongs   
soley to Savage Garden... Although I wouldn't mind  
owning the guys! ^_^  
  
Summary: This is a romance fic between Vegeta and   
Usagi! Don't like the pairing? TOUGH!! If you don't  
like it then don't read it! Don't say I didn't warn you!!  
  
  
Warning: Mushy fic ahead! And I made Usagi smarter  
in this one, and, she's only a clutz to hide that she's the pricess   
from everybody else! =) ENJOY!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi stared into the morning sky despondantly. 'Why are they so cruel?' she thought.  
  
*flashback to dream*  
  
when you feel all alone  
and the world has turned it's back on you  
  
'Usagi you're such a clutz!' Rei sneered at her.  
Usagi looked for support from her other friends. They just looked at her and sadly shook their heads.  
A transparent figure moved into her line of vision.  
  
give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
He smiled at her softly, lovingly.  
  
I know that you feel like the walls are closing in   
on you  
it's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
'Usagi, you're late again,' Luna said coldly.  
'But I...' Usagi started.  
'Forget it Usagi,' Luna scowled, walking away.  
Usagi started to cry.  
'Why,' she sobbed.  
  
when darkness is upon your door and you feel  
like you can't take anymore  
  
Usagi reached for the knife by her bed. 'Someone help me, please,' she sobbed brokenly.  
A ghostly hand covered hers.  
  
let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall  
  
He beacame more solid and picked Usagi up into his strong arms.  
  
lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
He lifted off the ground and flew out of the window into the night sky.  
  
if you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
Usagi clutched to him tightly, softly crying.  
  
if you need to crash then crash and burn   
you're not alone  
  
He stroked her hair softly. He started to sing to her, comforting her.  
  
'when you feel all alone  
and a loyal friend is hard to find  
you're caught in a one way street  
with the monsters in your head'  
  
Usagi gazed into his eyes.  
  
'when hopes and dreams are far away and  
you feel like you can't face the day  
let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall  
lift you up and fly away with you into the night'  
  
He stroked her cheek.  
  
'if you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
if you need to crash then crash and burn  
you're not alone'  
  
Usagi sighed and then rested her head on his chest.  
  
'because there has always been heartache and pain  
and when it's over you'll breathe again  
you'll breathe again  
when you feel all alone  
and the world has turned it's back on you  
give me a moment please   
to tame your wild wild heart'  
  
He kissed her forehead lovingly.  
  
'let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall  
lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
if you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
if you need to crash then crash and burn  
you're not alone'  
  
*end dream flashback*  
  
  
'I wish that guy in my dreams is real...' she thought, 'then I would not have to worry about what they say about me.... he wouldn't call me a clutz, or stupid..... he wouldn't call me anything cruel!'  
  
With a resolute sigh Usagi got up from the window and went to school.  
  
*DBZ Dimension*  
  
"Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled loudly, "Don't you dare break that damn gravity room again!"  
  
"Damn it woman! I don't do it on purpose!" Vegeta scowled. Vegeta stalked away not looking beneath his feet, or he would have seen the black portal there.  
  
"AAAARRGHHHHHHH!!" he yelled.  
  
'Sorry, but someone needs you right now,' a voice spoke in his head.  
  
'Whadda ya mean woman!' Vegeta mentally scowled.  
  
'You will see,' was the reply.  
  
'How will I know who it is?' Vegeta asked grudgingly.  
  
'She will have a sad distant look in her eyes. You will feel her sadness when you are near her.'  
  
'Alright, take me to her,' Vegeta sighed.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Yeah yeah yeah...... just send me there okay.'  
  
In an instant Vegeta found himself in a park.  
  
"What the hell?!" he yelled. In front of him stood a yoma.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Mars yelled.  
  
'Nope not her,' Vegeta thought, 'she seems more like a bitch. She's ugly too. Hn.' Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I would leave sir, you can't handle something like this!" Mars yelled down to him superiorly.  
  
"And what can a little girl in a mini-skirt do?" he smirked.  
  
Mars glares at him. 'He thinks that does he?!' she thought angerly. 'Fine! We'll let him handle the damn thing!'   
Mars smirked at him.  
  
"Go for it then, tough guy!" Mars yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Good... Another opponent to pummel into the ground!" Vegeta yelled out maniacally.  
  
"What?" Moon said softly. She had just shown up.  
  
"Late again I see Meatball brain." Rei sneered. "That's okay though, tough guy over there will do it for us." she smirked.  
  
Usagi downcast her eyes, tears starting to sting behind her eyes.  
  
'I feel her!' Vegeta thought,'But where is she?'  
  
"Who are you!" the yoma growled.  
  
"Your DEATH!" Vegeta roared.  
  
All the scouts looked on in interest. Usagi lifted her eyes and saw Vegeta lift off the ground.  
  
"!!!" Usagi stared at him. "It is him!" she exclaimed softly. But, since sayins have excellent hearing, Vegeta heard her. The scouts heard her too, course they were standing next to her when she said it.  
  
"What about Mamoru?" Rei sneered.  
  
"I am Vegeta! Say hello to Radditz in the Next Dimension for me!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled, sending the blue ki directly at the yoma, disentegrating it. "Well that was no fun." he sneered.  
  
"Mars Fireballs Charge!" Rei yelled attacking him.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the way. "You are not the one I seek pyro." he said.  
  
Usagi stepped forward. "Who do you seek?" she asked softly.  
  
'That feeling of sadness again... it's from her!' he thought. 'She is beautiful... she must be the one I seek!'  
  
Usagi looked him straight in the eye. Vegeta saw all the pain and sorrow in her soft blue eyes, so much pain that it matched his own when he saw his planet blow up at the hands of Freiza.  
  
"I seek... you." Vegeta replied.  
  
Needless to say the senshi were shocked.  
  
"What do you need with a brainless clutz?" Rei asked, " When there is beautiful me to take with you."  
  
"What would I want with someone who puts other people down just to make herself feel better?" he scowled.  
  
Rei glared at him. "What would you know?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Just that you act like a spoiled little brat if things don't go your way!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
Vegeta heard soft laughter, sounding so sweet and melodious, he smiled softly. He looked up and saw that it was Usagi laughing. He smiled even more. He floated up to her and held out his hand.   
  
"Care to go for a ride?" he asked softly, smiling at her.  
  
Usagi blushed and grabbed his hand. "Okay," she giggled.  
  
"Usagi! What about..." Rei started to lecture.  
  
"Rei, obviously I am going flying. If you don't like it, LEAVE. Other wise shut your damn mouth and leave me alone, you ignoramical pyro!" Usagi yelled at Rei.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Tenshi," he said softly, "Would you like to hear a song?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "I would love to hear a song from you, oujii-sama." she replied.  
  
"How did you know!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Royalty can always tell when another of the Royalty is around." she giggled.  
  
"Let me properly introduce myself then, Tenshi." he said. "I am Vegeta, Prince of the Sayins. A now dead race, except for a select few left." Vegeta said softly.  
  
"And I am Usagi, or as my mother knows me as, Serenity, Princess of the Moon." Usagi replied. "Also now a dead race except for me, and Tranquility."  
  
Vegeta bowed deeply.  
  
"Tranquility?" Vegeta asked, raising his eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?" he teased.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Of course not!" she adomished, "Tranquility is my brother!" she laughed softly.  
  
The scouts stared at her. "Tranquility? Brother?" Rei asked.  
  
  
  
What's this? Usagi's brother? And Usagi told Rei off?!  
VEGETA ACTUALLY SMILED???!!!! NANI!!?? Find out what happens in the next chapter of V/U Romance!!  
  
  
Larva's Love  
  



End file.
